


Lion-Tamer

by VixxsFantasyGirl



Category: VIXX
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Fluff, Mommy Kink, Multi, Orgy, Punishment, Romance, Smut, Threesome, but N hyung is special, everyone fucks leo ok, he's my bias, leocentric, masterslave, of course he is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 19:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16435049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VixxsFantasyGirl/pseuds/VixxsFantasyGirl
Summary: Taekwoon messed up, and now his members (lovers) are pissed. It's time to teach this pretty kitty a lesson.





	1. Scold Me

Taekwoon sighed as he opened the door, stepping into the familiar dorm and letting his bag slide off his shoulder.  He leaned against the wall and rubbed his eyes, rolling his head to each side and popping his neck.  It had been a long day, and he was ready for a nap.

Taekwoon's stomach growled, reminding him that he hadn't eaten since breakfast. Heading into the kitchen, he opened the fridge. Normally, he’d be making dinner right now, but the others had schedules, so he had the place to himself. Feeling too lazy to make something, he scanned the fridge for leftovers.

He smiled when he spotted a plastic container with a note that read 'For my Woonie~ Don't eat! I mean it! >.>' in Hakyeon's neat handwriting. He chuckled and took it out, shutting the fridge with his foot as he placed the container on the counter and pried it open. Inside, he saw that Hakyeon had made him bulgogi and rice. He smiled. Hyung could be annoying, but Taekwoon secretly loved the way he took care of him.

After heating up his food in the microwave, he grabbed a pair of chopsticks and sat down on the floor, setting his food on the short table. He dug into the warm meal, moaning softly at how good it was.  He knew Hakyeon wasn't a great cook, but he made it with love, and Taekwoon would argue that that's what made it taste good.

Opening a bottle of soda, Taekwoon took a sip. He loved the way the cold liquid ran down his throat after a long day. Lifting his bowl to his lips, he scooped the last few bites into his mouth, chewing happily.

"Enjoying my dinner?"

Taekwoon yelped in surprise, dropping the empty container onto the table with a clatter. His eyes shot across the room where his favorite hyung was sitting on the sofa. He was dressed in a simple black tshirt and sweatpants, indicating that he'd been home a while. His legs were curled underneath him, and he was watching Taekwoon intently.

"Jesus, hyung, you scared the shit out of me," Taekwoon pouted.

"Mmm," came a surprisingly short reply. That wasn't typical of the usually talkative leader.

Taekwoon blinked. "I thought you had a schedule."

When Hakyeon spoke again, there was something off about his voice. Something...distant.

"Ended early."

"Ahh," Taekwoon replied, standing up and gathering his dishes before giving the leader a look. "Is something wrong?"

He took the dishes into the kitchen, rinsing them out in the sink.

"You tell me."

Taekwoon stilled at the tone that his leader was using. It wasn't a common tone, but Taekwoon recognized it immediately.

He pulled his hands from the sink, drying them on his shirt before heading into the living room and approaching the older man cautiously.

"Did....did I do something wrong?"

Hakyeon's eyes were slightly cold, and Taekwoon felt the sudden need to kneel. He sank to his knees in front of Hakyeon and took the elder's hands, leaning forward and lowering his forehead onto them.

Hakyeon watched his dongsaeng with slight irritation. His nerves were frayed, and he was having a difficult time keeping his calm.

"Did you have fun on your show, Taekwoon-ah?" he said with slight bitterness.

Taekwoon froze, his head still lowered. Of course...

He lifted his head to look at the other's eyes, the anger in them making his blood run cold.

"Hakyeon-ah..."

"I asked you a question, Taekwoon. I expect an answer."

Taekwoon felt a shudder run through him, and he lowered his eyes to stare at the leader's soft, manicured hands in his own.

"I'm sorry," he whispered weakly.

"Sorry for what, Taekwoon? And look at me when you answer," Hakyeon's voice was quiet but laced in danger, and Taekwoon knew to tread carefully.

He lifted his eyes slowly to meet the other's. "I'm sorry for flirting with those women," he said almost inaudibly.

He flinched under the leader's narrowed eyes. Hakyeon was silent for a while, and Taekwoon shifted nervously.

"Please, hyung... Say something."

It was quiet for a few more moments, and then Hakyeon spoke, a mixture of dominance and anger in his tone.

"Go to your room and wait for me."

Taekwoon swallowed hard, nodding quickly. "Yes, hyung."

He leaned down to press a kiss to Hakyeon's hand, but the other wrenched it away before he could get the chance. Taekwoon looked up and saw Hakyeon glaring at him, but it wasn't just anger he saw. There was pain in his eyes as well, and Taekwoon felt his heart clench guiltily. How could he be so foolish? He had hurt the man he loved, and that brought another fear to his mind.

"H-have the others seen the show as well...?" he whispered.

Hakyeon clenched his fist slightly at the memory of them all sitting around the tv excitedly that morning, ready to support their bandmate, only to see him blatantly flirting as if he didn't belong to them. Hakyeon recalled the pain in his members' eyes as they trudged off to their schedules, and he glared at the younger man in front of him, not missing how he flinched.

"Yes. Now get to your room before I make it worse."

Taekwoon's eyes widened a little, and he nervously nodded. He knew that he wasn't allowed to stand, so he quickly turned and crawled to his bedroom, shutting the door behind him. Hakyeon let out a heavy breath, feeling the pain subdue slightly when he saw the guilt in Taekwoon's eyes.

"Dammit, Woonie," he mumbled under his breath.

He grabbed the tv remote and settled back into the sofa, waiting for the others to get home.

 

\--

 

An hour later, Hakyeon heard footsteps coming down the hall. He turned off the tv and listened as familiar voices approached. The front door opened, and two men walked in bickering.

"I'm telling you, it's a fish!" Jaehwan argued.

Wonshik rolled his eyes. "That makes zero sense, hyung. How the hell does 2 + 2 = fish??"

"It's a riddle, dumbass," Jaehwan bit back, only to squawk indignantly when a hand smacked his head.

"Knock it off, you two."

The two men startled at the voice coming from the living room.

"Hyung!" Jaehwan chirped happily. "We didn't think you'd be home already!" he said, bounding over and dropping onto the spot next to the leader, poking him in the side playfully.

"Yah," Hakyeon huffed, pushing him away with a foot. "My schedule wrapped up earlier than I expected. How was the interview?" he asked, looking at them both.

Wonshik reached his arms up, stretching until his back cracked, and he let out a groan. "It was good. I need to take a shower."

"Hell yes, you do. You smell like fart."

Wonshik shot Jaehwan a look and flipped him off to which Jaehwan stuck out his tongue.

"Taekwoon's here."

The bickering pair stilled and looked over to the where the leader had spoken quietly.

Wonshik rolled his eyes. "Am I supposed to care?"

Jaehwan frowned at him. "Shut up, Shikie. I care..." he mumbled before looking at his leader, speaking softly. "Does he know?"

Hakyeon sighed and reached over, absently playing with Jaehwan's fluffy brown hair. "Yeah. I sent him to his room."

"Good. I don't want to see him right now, anyway," Wonshik retorted. His voice sounded angry, but the others knew he was just hurting.

Jaehwan sighed at the fingers in his hair and laid down with his head on the leader's lap.

"Go shower, Wonshik," Hakyeon said. "We'll deal with it later."

Wonshik looked like he wanted to argue but then sighed and nodded, heading into his room and shutting the door behind him.

Hakyeon was quiet as he ran his fingers through his dongsaeng's hair lovingly.

"Do you think he meant it?" the younger's voice asked quietly, and Hakyeon knew he was referring to Taekwoon telling the female host that he would definitely ask her out if she was single.

Hakyeon frowned, twirling a dark brown strand of hair with his finger.

"I... I'm not sure, baby."

Jaehwan frowned, his fingers tracing shapes into the leader's thigh as he whispered. "I really hope he didn't."

A soft sigh escaped the leader's lips. "Me either, Hwannie. Me either."

 

\--

 

Another hour passed.  Hakyeon ran his fingers through a sleeping Jaehwan’s hair.  Wonshik now sat on a nearby chair, engrossed in a music show on the television.  He had calmed down a little since his shower, but he hadn’t spoken a word.  Hakyeon didn’t mind.  He knew he was upset, so he let him be.  He groaned a little, stretching his leg out.  He didn’t have the heart to move his adorable dongsaeng from his lap.  Jaehwan mumbled cutely in his sleep, and Hakyeon smiled softly, brushing a hair from his face.

He looked over, absently watching the show.  His stomach growled a little, and he frowned.  Normally, Taekwoon would be making them all dinner by now, but Hakyeon was too irritated to let him out of his room.  Down the outside hall, there came another wave of voices, and Hakyeon shifted his gaze to the front door.

As it opened, the two youngest members bounded inside.  Hakyeon shook his head in amusement, marveling at their energy.  They laughed and squabbled, not seeming to notice the others.

“Shut up, hyung.  You know you look hot in a dress,” Hyuk teased.

Hongbin smacked his arm, scowling at him playfully.  “You shut up!”

“You!”

Hongbin gave him a look before rolling his eyes.  “You’re ridiculous.”

Hyuk pushed him playfully.  “Yeah, but you like me that way.”

Hongbin’s eyes lit up naughtily and he suddenly grabbed the maknae, pressing him against the wall and tugging his bottom lip with his teeth.  “You wanna know how else I like you?” he growled sexily.

Hyuk shivered, his arms coming up to wrap around Hongbin’s neck, his voice suddenly submissive.  “Tell me.”

Hongbin smirked, pressing his lower half against Hyuk’s, causing him to whimper a little.  “I like you on your knees.  Looking up at me with those big, beautiful eyes as you beg for my--”

“A-hem,” Hakyeon cleared his throat.

Hongbin and Hyuk froze and looked over at their leader who was giving them a narrowed look.  Hongbin cleared his throat and immediately stepped back, releasing the younger who whined slightly at the loss of contact.  Hyuk pouted at Hakyeon.

“Yah, come on, hyung.  We were just having a little fun,” he stated.

Hakyeon rolled his eyes.  “You mind not doing it in front of everyone else?”

Hyuk smirked at him teasingly.  “Right, like we’ve never done that before.”

Hakyeon gave him a look but then smirked a little in return as he remembered the time they all watched Hongbin fuck the maknae into a withering mess in front of them as he begged for mercy.

“Yeah, yeah. I’m just not in the mood right now,” Hakyeon said, and the other two nodded, fixing their clothes.

“Mmm….mood for what?” came a sleepy voice, and Hakyeon looked down to see Jaehwan’s eye open slightly as he yawned.

Hakyeon chuckled softly, tracing a finger across his hairline.  “To watch the maknaes go at it.”

Jaehwan closed his eye again, mumbling.  “Mmm…I wouldn’t mind.”

Hakyeon snorted and nudged him playfully.  “You hush.”

“Make me,” the younger mumbled sleepily.

Hakyeon smirked and leaned his head down, pressing a soft kiss to the boy’s lips, and Jaehwan let out a soft moan, turning onto his back so that he could accept the kiss more fully.

“Mmm…” Jaehwan moaned softly against his lips. “You taste good, hyung.”

Hakyeon smiled, pecking his lips again softly.  “So do you, baby.”

“Ugh. Gaggg,” Hyuk said dramatically, pretending to gag himself with his finger in his mouth.

Hakyeon rolled his eyes at him.  “So sorry we’re not all crazy, wild rabbit fucks like you two.”

Hongbin smirked.  “Yeah, well, sorry not all of us are all ooey-gooey, lovey-dovey like you two.”

Jaehwan cracked an eye open and looked at Hongbin.  “That’s actually kinda sad, you know.”

Hyuk chuckled.  “Oh, shut up.”

“Yes, everyone please shut up,” came an irritated voice from the other seat.

Everyone stopped talking and looked over to see Wonshik staring at the tv angrily.

Hongbin frowned.  “Yah, what the hell’s your problem?”

Hyuk smirked.  “I know what his problem is~” he said, bounding over to Wonshik, standing behind him as he grabbed his ears playfully, tilting the older’s head side-to-side.  “No one’s playing wif himmm~”

“KNOCK IT OFF!” Wonshik suddenly snapped and stood up, glaring at the maknae with a seriousness that he seldom expressed.

Hyuk released him and stepped back so quickly that his back slammed into Hongbin’s chest, and the other wrapped his arms around Hyuk’s waist in instinctive protection.

Hyuk’s eyes were wide with a rare fear, suddenly behaving like the actual maknae which almost never happened. He turned and hid his face in Hongbin’s neck with a whimper, hugging him tightly. Hongbin went into full protection mode and tightened his hold on his lover, growling at the elder.

“Yah! Really not cool, hyung!  What the hell’s the matter with you?!” he snapped back.

Wonshik’s heart clenched, a slight pang of guilt running through him when he saw that he had actually frightened Hyuk.  He looked around to see Hakyeon frowning at him and Jaehwan watching with wide eyes from the leader’s lap.  He normally would have profusely apologized, but he was too angry…too hurt…

He glared at Hongbin, his voice cold.  “Leave me alone.”

He then stormed off, shoving Hongbin’s arm as he passed.  His heart ached at the whimper that Hyuk let out at the hard shove, but he didn’t stop.  He figured he’d explain later. He growled and stomped to his bedroom, slamming the door hard behind him, making the group jump a little as the walls and floor rattled.

Hyuk was shaking, and Hongbin frowned, hugging him close. “Aww, baby.  You know he didn’t mean it….” he said quietly, rubbing his back.

Hakyeon frowned as well, holding his arms out.  “Give him to me.”

Hongbin nodded and turned Hyuk around, guiding him gently to the leader.  Jaehwan sat up and scooted over, and Hyuk immediately walked over to the couch and sat next to Hakyeon, curling up against him in a needy gesture.  It was rare that the maknae was vulnerable, and even though he playfully bullied the hyungs all the time, they all knew that when it came down to it, he truly did rely on them for support.

Hakyeon wrapped his arms around his youngest and held him close, rubbing his arm and kissing his temple softly.  “It’s alright, baby.  I’m here.”

Hyuk sniffed and buried his face in Hakyeon’s neck, letting a few tears escape.  He let his guard down, knowing that he was truly safe in the leader’s arms.  Hakyeon held him tight, stroking his back.  Hongbin sighed and sat down next to Jaehwan, and the elder leaned against his shoulder.

“It’s because of Taekwoon, isn’t it?” Hongbin asked softly.

Jaehwan sighed. “Yeah. He’s been like this ever since we got home.”

Hongbin frowned.  “He doesn’t really think that hyung meant the things he said, does he…?”

Hakyeon chewed his lip.  “I think he might.”

Hongbin looked sad.  “Damn.”  He sighed, rubbing his eyes before looking at the leader.  “Where is hyung, by the way?”

“I sent him to his room,” the leader answered.

Hongbin raised an eyebrow.  “You sent him?”

“Yes,” Hakyeon answered flatly.

“What are you planning, exactly?” Hongbin asked.

It was quiet for a moment before Hakyeon spoke.  “I’m not sure yet.”

It was then that the maknae finally spoke softly from the leader’s neck, his tears now having slowed a bit.  “I want to punish him.”

Jaehwan raised his eyebrow.  “Punish him…?”

Hyuk nodded and sat up, wiping his eyes.  “Yeah.  I mean…he hurt us.  He hurt us all.  And I think that he deserves to be punished.”

Hakyeon reached up, brushing Hyuk’s bangs from his face.  “What did you have in mind?”

 

\--:--


	2. Hurt Me

Taekwoon was running.  He had to catch him.  He had to.  But he couldn’t…. he couldn’t seem to catch up.  The footprints ahead of him kept fading before he could follow them.

“Baby!!”  he cried out, seeing a dark shadowy figure in the fog.

He raced, trying to catch it.  When he approached it, he reached out.  “Baby?”

When he grabbed for the figure’s arm, the whole figure vanished like a puff of smoke.  Taekwoon cried out, spinning around in circles, trying desperately to locate it.

“Baby, please!!”

“You hurt us,” came a soft, familiar voice behind him.

Taekwoon spun around to see the leader standing there in the snow, not seeming to be bothered by the icy wind that licked at his clothes.

“Hakyeonnie…” Taekwoon cried.

“You hurt us all,” the leader spoke quietly, and Taekwoon felt tears pricking his eyes.

He fell to his knees, crawling toward the figure.  “Please…” he whimpered, reaching out. “Hyung, I’m sorry…”

“It’s too late,” Hakyeon replied, a look of both anger and cold distance in his normally warm eyes.

“No…” Taekwoon sobbed, trying to get closer, but the harsh blizzard was pulling him back.

He reached out further, but the leader vanished into thin air when he touched him.

“No!” Taekwoon shouted in anguish.  “Please…. Hakyeonnie, I’m sorry…. Come back…”

Suddenly, the leader’s voice broke over the wind.  “Taekwoon.”

Taekwoon shivered, looking around for the disembodied voice. “Hyung!!”

“Taekwoon,” it stated, this time louder and stronger.

Taekwoon felt something shove his arm, and he whimpered.  “Hyung, please…”

“Taekwoon, wake up.”

 

\--

 

Taekwoon inhaled sharply, and his eyes flew open.  He wasn’t cold.  It wasn’t snowing.  He was laying on his stomach with a fluffy pillow beneath his cheek.

“Taekwoon,” the voice repeated, and Taekwoon finally noticed the leader who was sitting beside him and staring at him with a frown.  “Wake up.”

Taekwoon blinked, feeling something wet on his cheeks.  He reached up and touched them, and the leader gave him a sad look.  “You were crying in your sleep.”

Taekwoon looked up at his best friend, and a fresh new set of tears rolled down his cheeks as he whispered brokenly.  “Yeonnie, I’m… I’m so sorry..”

Hakyeon was quiet for a minute, and Taekwoon was starting to wonder if he’d really went too far, but then he felt the leader’s smooth fingertips gently brush his damp, tear-streaked bangs from his face.

“I know,” he said softly, and Taekwoon felt his heart clench.

“But I’m not the one you need to convince,” Hakyeon stated.

Taekwoon frowned and sniffed softly.  “They hate me, don’t they?”

Hakyeon gave him a look.  “Of course not, pabo.  They love you.  That’s why it hurt them so much.”

Taekwoon bit his lip, fresh tears threatening to fall again.  “What about you..?”

Hakyeon shifted to lay down beside him, propping his head on his hand, the other one stroking the younger’s hair.  “You know I love you.”

Taekwoon looked at him sadly, his voice a soft whisper.  “I’m sorry, Yeonnie.”

“I know.”

“I love you so much.  And the others, too.”

“I know.”

“I-I didn’t mean to--”

Taekwoon’s sentence was cut off when the leader’s soft lips pressed against his own.  He gasped softly before immediately melting against the elder’s chest, kissing him back deeply.  He slid closer, wrapping himself around his hyung, whimpering a little into his mouth, his arms grasping the other’s shirt as if desperately needing to anchor himself.

Hakyeon groaned when he felt the neediness of his dongsaeng as the younger sealed their bodies together.  He had wanted to be mad, had tried to be, but when it came to Taekwoon, he just couldn’t.  It was impossible, and he felt himself waning. Especially since they hadn’t been intimate in two weeks, and the way the younger was pressing against him was making him lose his motivation.

Taekwoon let out a needy whine, and Hakyeon dug his fingers into his hips, yanking his lips away.  He lay there panting, and Taekwoon looked so dejected that Hakyeon almost crumbled right then and there.

“Yeonnie…” Taekwoon whimpered.

“Stop,” the leader said.

“But--”

Hakyeon shook his head.  “Stop, Woonie.  I’m not giving in this time.”

Taekwoon frowned.  “What do you mean..? Why not?  It’s been two weeks…”  He said, sliding his hand up the other’s shirt.

Hakyeon’s stomach quivered a little under his touch, and he grabbed Taekwoon’s wrist to stop him.

Taekwoon pouted.  “I miss you..” he whispered.

Hakyeon searched his eyes for a minute and sighed softly.  “I miss you, too.  But I can’t do this, or the others will have my hide.  I’m not supposed to be touching you.  That’s not why I came in here.”

Taekwoon raised an eyebrow in confusion.  “Why did you come in here then?”

Hakyeon was silent for a minute before he removed Taekwoon’s hand from under his shirt and sat up.  “Guys?”  he called a little loudly.  “He’s awake.”

Taekwoon blinked. The bedroom door suddenly opened, and the rest of his band members came walking in.  He stared confused and sat up against the headboard, watching them as they filed in and sat in various places around the room.  Jaehwan walked over and took a seat on the bed beside Hakyeon.  Hongbin sat on the recliner in the corner, and Hyuk sat on his lap, leaning against him.

Taekwoon frowned, noticing that someone was missing.  He looked at Hakyeon.  “Where’s…?”

Hakyeon sighed. “He might not come in tonight.  He’s really upset right now.”

Taekwoon bit his lip, looking down.

“No. I’m here,” came a cold voice as Wonshik stepped inside the room and shut the door behind him, standing in the corner with his arms crossed.

“Shikie…” Taekwoon said, but Wonshik just kept his eyes on the wall.

Hakyeon placed a hand on Taekwoon’s knee, drawing his eyes to him.  “Tell them what you told me, Taekwoon.  They need to hear it from you.”

Taekwoon looked around, seeing that everyone was watching him expectantly--except Wonshik--and he felt his throat ache a little.  Normally, he hated when people stared at him, but it was different this time.  He hated the way they were staring, with pain and betrayal in their eyes.  It tugged at his heart badly.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, his eyes searching each member’s for acknowledgment.  “I’m really sorry, you guys.  I love you all so much.  I didn’t mean what I said, I swear.  I just got caught up in the moment.  You know how variety shows are.  They push us to say crazy things and be all funny and entertaining, and--”

He saw them looking at him in disapproval at his lame excuses, and his eyes filled with tears again.  “I’m so sorry.”  He looked down as tears rolled down his face, his voice almost inaudible.  “Please don’t hate me.”

It was silent in the room for a few moments before Wonshik suddenly dropped his arms in a dejected sigh. “We don’t hate you, you idiot.”

Taekwoon’s eyes flew up to see Wonshik watching him finally, his hands on his hips.  The younger’s lips quirked into a little smile.  “You’re so stupid,” he mumbled.

Taekwoon squeaked a little in protest, and suddenly, Wonshik started laughing.

The others stared at him, but then followed suit, the whole room breaking into laughter at how ridiculous the whole event was.

Taekwoon was the only one not laughing.  He looked at everyone’s chuckling faces, and he sniffed.  “S-So, you guys aren’t mad at me?”

Jaehwan snorted.  “Of course, we’re mad at you, asshole.  You fucking flirted with some bitch,” he said with no real anger in his voice.

Taekwoon flinched, and Hyuk got up from Hongbin’s lap.  He crawled onto the bed and suddenly straddled Taekwoon’s lap.

“Therefore, we’re going to have to punish you, hyung,” he said, a deviant smirk on his face.

Taekwoon blinked, hearing the laughter around him die down at the maknae’s words as if they all knew what he meant.  Taekwoon was the only one confused by their meaning as he looked at the boy in his lap.

“P-punish me…?” he asked.

“What, did you think you were gonna get away with it that easily?” Hyuk questioned, a teasing yet devious glint in his eye.

“N-No, I guess not…” Taekwoon mumbled.  “S-So, what is it?  Tickle-torture or something?”

Hyuk shared a look with Hakyeon who smirked.  “Now, there’s an idea.”

Hyuk grinned and looked back at Taekwoon, wrapping his arms around his neck.  “Possibly.  But there’s something I need to do first.”

He leaned in, pressing his lips hard against his hyung’s, and Taekwoon gasped, his arms immediately wrapping around the younger’s waist.  He groaned and opened his mouth, moaning when Hyuk’s tongue invaded it.  The younger suddenly grinded down on Taekwoon’s crotch, causing him to whine needily, his hands squeezing Hyuk’s ass tightly.

Hongbin smirked.  “That’s it, baby.  Get him all riled up.  He’s gonna need to be at the top of his game tonight.”

Taekwoon’s eyes looked confused.  “Huh?” he mumbled against the younger’s lips, but before he could voice a question, Hyuk leaned down and latched onto his neck, sucking on his sweet spot as he grinded his hips faster.

“F-fuck…” Taekwoon groaned, squeezing the maknae’s ass harder.

Hyuk just hummed and bit down on his hyung’s neck, causing the other to whimper.

“Not that I’m complaining,” Taekwoon gasped out.  “But how is this…a p-punishment, exactly…ohhh” he moaned at a particularly hard grind of the maknae’s hips.

Hakyeon smirked.  “Sanghyuk.”

As if on cue, Hyuk sat up straight and smiled brightly at his hyung who sat there confused with disheveled hair and wild eyes.

“He’s ready,” the maknae chirped, and Taekwoon stared at him, lost.

It wasn’t until Jaehwan pulled out the big box of toys that it finally hit him.

“Oh shit.”

 

\--

 

Taekwoon whined.  He was now laying on his back, his body stark naked except for the sheen of sweat that decorated it, a result of being brought to the edge of orgasm five times now without being allowed to reach the peak.  He gasped and tugged at the furry pink handcuffs that bound his arms to the headboard.  His wrists were starting to ache, but that pain was quickly forgotten as he felt his cock hit the back of the leader’s throat.

“Fugggk!” he whimpered, his words muffled by the ball gag in his mouth.  He could feel Hakyeon’s lips curve into a smirk against his abs, and he wanted so desperately to thrust up and fuck his mouth.  Wipe that stupid smile off his face.

And he would have, were it not for the two pairs of hands holding his hips down.  “Now, now,” Jaehwan chided as he held him down tighter.  “Your leader is giving you an amazing blowjob.  It would be rude of you to choke him, would it not?”

Taekwoon whimpered as he felt said leader swallow around his tip.  “G-god…”

Wonshik chuckled as he helped Jaehwan hold him down.  “I agree.  Hakyeon is a total god.  Though, ironically, his lips are sooo sinful…” he said, running a free hand through Hakyeon’s hair.

Hakyeon chuckled, giving a hard suck, and Taekwoon’s hips bucked slightly, as much as they could given his two male restraints.

“H-Hyng, pease….” he choked out, wincing when Hakyeon pulled off of him.

“Excuse me?”

Taekwoon looked down to see a not-so-amused Hakyeon staring up at him from between his legs.  Taekwoon swallowed hard, shivering at the dominance in the normally playful leader’s voice.

“Pease, Mommy,” he whimpered.

Hakyeon hummed.  “That’s better,” he stated before gripping Taekwoon’s cock and deep-throating it once more.

He reached up and flicked his finger against the cock ring that Taekwoon was wearing, causing the younger to bite down on the ball and cry out, his hands gripping the cuffs tightly.

Hakyeon hummed in content, bobbing his head at a medium pace, not giving the younger quite what he needed.

“Mommy, pease….pease…” Taekwoon cried aimlessly, not sure what else to say.  His body was screaming for release, and it was starting to scramble his brain.

Jaehwan smirked at Hakyeon.  “What do you think, hyung?  Should we let him cum?  It’s been over an hour now…”

Hakyeon pulled off of Taekwoon’s cock, leaving the other to whine in frustration, letting out small whimpers as he took the heavy cock in his long fingers, stroking it.

“I don’t know~” he answered teasingly.  “I did promise Hyogi two hours of torture.”

Taekwoon threw his head onto the pillow in a huff, even in his annoyance still trying to thrust into Hakyeon’s fist.  Hakyeon smirked and let go, giving his cock a slap.  Taekwoon whimpered and arched his back, his toes digging into the sheets.

“Yeah, speaking of which, when do I get a turn?” Hyuk whined from the corner of the bed.

He was sitting there naked, stroking his own cock as Hongbin sat beside him sucking hickies into his shoulder. Taekwoon groaned, his throat going dry at the sight of the youngest eyeing him hungrily.

“Soon, baby,” Hakyeon replied, sitting up completely.

Jaehwan and Wonshik let go of Taekwoon’s hips and sat back to admire the finger-shaped bruises they had left on their hyung’s skin.

“So pretty,” Wonshik mumbled, leaning down to press kisses into them.

Taekwoon whimpered around the gag before moaning softly.  They had learned long ago that he was a pain slut, and they had run with it.  Not that he minded.

“So beautiful,” Wonshik whispered against the bruises, running his tongue over them.

Taekwoon groaned, his eyes rolling back a little as the sparks of pain turned into pleasure.  Jaehwan leaned on one hand, looking down over his face.

“He really is,” he stated as he brushed Taekwoon’s sweaty bangs back.

Taekwoon’s heart clenched at the tenderness in Jaehwan’s eyes.

“You’re our pretty kitty, aren’t you, baby?” he asked softly, and Taekwoon practically purred in response.

Jaehwan smiled and leaned down, pressing gentle kisses to Taekwoon’s forehead and eyelids, causing the older to whimper softly.

“Such a good boy,” he whispered against Taekwoon’s cheek before kissing it softly.  “I love you, you know.”

Taekwoon’s heart thudded with emotion, and his eyes closed as he whispered around the ball.  “I ove ou, too.”

“Alright, enough ooey-gooeyness,” Hyuk pouted at Hakyeon.  “Hyung, come on, I want a turn.”

Hakyeon chuckled.  “Patience, child.  You’ll get your turn soon.”

Hyuk whined.  “Why am I always last?”

Hakyeon smirked at him, knowing exactly what buttons to press.  “Because you’re the best, baby.”

Taekwoon groaned at his words, instantly being reminded of the time Hyuk had him bent over the bathroom sink, fucking him roughly as he watched them in the mirror.  His cock twitched at the memory, and Wonshik laughed, giving it a smack.

“Perv,” he chided teasingly, and Taekwoon whined in reply.

Hyuk seemed to be pacified at the moment, so he went back to making out with Hongbin.  Hakyeon gave Wonshik a look.  “Wanna go first?”

Wonshik’s eyes lit up.  “Of course.”

Seeing as how they were all already naked, there was no need to rip off any clothes, and Wonshik quickly settled himself between Taekwoon’s legs.  Taekwoon panted heavily and quickly spread his legs eagerly.

Wonshik groaned at the way his hole clenched at the air in need.  “Fuck,” he mumbled.  “Hwannie, give me the lube.”

Jaehwan grabbed the bottle of lube and tossed it to him.  Wonshik popped it open, pouring some liquid on his fingers before he lowered them, running them over Taekwoon’s hole.

“Pease…” Taekwoon whimpered.

Wonshik smirked.  “Please what?”

Taekwoon panted softly.  “Pease, sir.”

Wonshik shuddered at the familiar title and slowly slid a finger inside the older boy.  Taekwoon whimpered and pressed his hips down.

“So tight,” Wonshik groaned, thrusting his finger in and out slowly.

Hakyeon reached over the side of the bed into the box on the floor and pulled out a pair of clamps.  “Jaehwan, wanna help me?” he smirked, dangling the clamps from his fingers, and Jaehwan smirked.

“Only if you use those on me later,” he replied.

Hakyeon’s eyes glittered, and he leaned over, nipping the younger’s bottom lip.  “Deal.”

He kissed Jaehwan hard, causing the other to moan, momentarily forgetting about Taekwoon as he wrapped his arms around Hakyeon’s neck.

Wonshik chuckled at the others lost in their own makeout sessions.  He took the opportunity to lean down over Taekwoon and look him in the eyes as he added another finger.

“You really hurt me, you know,” he spoke softly so that only Taekwoon could hear.

Pain flashed in Taekwoon’s eyes, and he whispered softly.  “I know.”

He whimpered as Wonshik added a third finger, his eyes trained on his.  “I’m sorry, Shikie,” he whispered, and Wonshik sighed, nodding.

“It’s okay, baby.  But don’t do it again, you got it?”

He curled his fingers to hit Taekwoon’s prostate, and the younger bucked his hips slightly with a soft cry, nodding quickly.  “I got it…. I got it…”

“Good,” Wonshik murmured, laying down between the older’s legs, quickly gripping his own cock before sliding all the way in.  Taekwoon let out a keening whine as he was finally filled for the first time that night.  His body had been aching at all the torture, and his need to get fucked was at an all-time high.

Wonshik reached up and unhooked the gag, removing it from Taekwoon’s face and tossing it aside.  Taekwoon sighed happily, and Wonshik leaned down to kiss him passionately as he started to rock his hips.  Taekwoon moaned, kissing him back.

Suddenly, Taekwoon felt something pinch each of his nipples, and he pulled back, letting out a startled cry.  He looked up to see a smirking Hakyeon and Jaehwan as they placed the clamps onto his pert buds. He whimpered at the tightness, his cock twitching with the pleasure of it all.

Hakyeon chuckled.  “Such a glutton for pain, aren’t you, my love?” he asked, brushing Taekwoon’s bangs back.

Taekwoon whimpered and nodded.  “Only for you, Mommy.”

Hakyeon smirked and leaned down, kissing him deeply.  Taekwoon moaned.  Hakyeon’s kisses were always different from the rest.  The others kissed him like they wanted to fuck his brains out.  Hakyeon kissed him like he cherished him.

Hakyeon smiled against his lips and whispered.  “I love you, sweet boy.”

Taekwoon purred happily, whispering back.  “I love you too, Yeonnie.”

Hakyeon gave him a knowing smile.  Taekwoon knew that Hakyeon wasn’t really here to punish him, that he was just placating the others.  Hakyeon was more of a gentle lover, and Taekwoon loved that about him.  Hakyeon gave him a soft peck before leaning down to suck on his neck.

Jaehwan leaned down to suck on his collarbone, and Taekwoon groaned at the feeling of both men’s lips on him.  A sharp thrust from Wonshik brought his desire startling back, and he cried out, arching his back.  “Fuck!”

The two men chuckled against his skin, and he felt Wonshik’s thrusts getting more sporadic.  Taekwoon whimpered, wrapping his legs around him tightly.

Hakyeon lifted his head and grabbed Wonshik’s hair, pulling him in close for a passionate kiss.  Wonshik groaned, kissing back as his hips snapped quicker.

“Cum, baby…” Hakyeon rasped on his lips, his eyes looking down at Taekwoon as he spoke.  “Fill him…”

Wonshik groaned, the leader’s words pushing him over the edge.  He slammed his hips in one last time, letting out a low grunt as he came inside his hyung.  Taekwoon whimpered, clenching down on him, milking him.

“Fuckkk. God, I love you,” Wonshik groaned, slowly pulling out before collapsing on his back on the bed.

“I…love you…too,” Taekwoon panted.

Hakyeon chuckled, removing the clamps from Taekwoon’s nipples.  “Who’s next?”

“Me!” both Jaehwan and Hongbin shouted.

Hakyeon smirked, his eyes glittering.  “I have an idea.”

 

\--:--


	3. Love Me

Taekwoon lay on his side, rubbing his sore wrists now that Hakyeon had finally freed him from the cuffs.  In front of him, Jaehwan was laying on his side as well, kissing and sucking on Taekwoon’s neck.  Behind him, he felt Hongbin’s chest pressed against his back while the boy made little love bites along his shoulder blades.

A sharp bite on the shoulder from Hongbin snapped Taekwoon out of his hazy thoughts. Taekwoon gasped and turned his head to look at him.  Hongbin was looking at him expectantly.

“W-What..?”

“I said, I love you, Taekwoonie.”

Taekwoon smiled, biting his lip at the pretty eyes looking back at him.  “I love you too, Binnie.”

Hongbin narrowed his eyes, and Taekwoon blushed, having forgotten that he was still being punished.  “Sorry, oppa.  I love you, too.”

Hongbin smirked, nibbling his shoulder.  He knew that Taekwoon was older, and also a man, but it made him so hard to hear that word coming out of his mouth.  He thrust his cock up, sliding it between Taekwoon’s ass cheeks, letting him know just how much it affected him.

Taekwoon moaned, feeling the boy’s hardness between his cheeks, and he let out a choked whimper.

“Please…”

Jaehwan smirked and bit his bottom lip.  “Please what, kitten?”

Taekwoon shivered at the familiar nickname, and he looked into Jaehwan’s lust-blown eyes.  “Please fuck me, Master.”

Jaehwan chuckled, his eyes darkening at the title.  They each had one, a name that they had chosen for Taekwoon to call them.  Each one special, each one creating a certain bond between him and that member.  Taekwoon was their little baby, and they never let him forget it.

“Mmm….just me?” Jaehwan said teasingly as his cock slid up between Taekwoon’ legs, gliding against Hongbin’s.

Taekwoon shivered, clutching Jaehwan’s biceps, his voice mumbling something.

“I’m sorry, baby, what was that? I don’t think everyone heard you,” Jaehwan teased, and Taekwoon groaned.

“Master…” he whined, feeling shy for once.

“I guess he doesn’t want it after all,” Hongbin retorted, and started to sit up.

“No!” Taekwoon shouted, reaching back and grabbing Hongbin’s hip.  “P-please…don’t leave, oppa.”

Hakyeon smirked.  “Maybe you should tell us what you want then, baby.”

“And maybe you should hurry the fuck up,” Hyuk grumbled.

He shut up when Hakyeon reached over and started stroking his dick.

“You better hurry and say it, Woonie,” Hakyeon said.  “Our little maknae’s not gonna last much longer.”

Hyuk whined, burying his face in Hakyeon’s neck as the leader stroked him slowly.

Taekwoon groaned at the sight of the maknae’s throbbing cock, and his hole clenched.  He looked back at Jaehwan and swallowed hard.

“I…I…”

“Yes…?” Jaehwan prodded.

Taekwoon whimpered.  “I want you and oppa to fuck me….t-together…”

Jaehwan chuckled.  “There.  Now, was that so hard?”

Taekwoon blushed deeper and buried his face in his master’s neck.  Jaehwan gave Hongbin a look, and suddenly both of them pushed into Taekwoon.

Taekwoon cried out into Jaehwan’s neck, his arms clutching his back tightly.

“Fuck!” he cried, trembling in the other’s arms.

“Shhhh…” Jaehwan whispered, giving his ass a squeeze.  “Relax, baby.”

Taekwoon whimpered when he felt both cocks stretch him out.  Hongbin was a decent size, and Jaehwan….jesus.

“Ahhahaaa…” Taekwoon sobbed into Jaehwan’s neck.

Jaehwan chuckled, knowing full-well how big he was.  “Good boy…”

Hongbin groaned, pulling out a little and snapping his hips forward, causing Taekwoon to let out a choked scream.

“Fuck!!”

Jaehwan smirked, reaching around to hold Hongbin close, sandwiching Taekwoon tightly between them as they started alternating their thrusts.

“Such a good boy…” Jaehwan whispered in Taekwoon’s ear.  “You’re taking us so well, baby….”

Taekwoon whimpered, gripping Jaehwan’s back tightly.  “Master…” he sobbed, his cock aching to be touched.

Hongbin gripped Taekwoon’s hips and started fucking him in earnest now, Jaehwan giving sharp thrusts between his own.

“Fuck, he’s so tight…” Hongbin rasped, and Taekwoon choked against Jaehwan’s neck, his nails digging into the other’s back.

Jaehwan groaned, quickening his pace.  “Fuck, I’m getting close…” he growled, now snapping his hips roughly.

“M-Me, too…. Shit…” Hongbin panted, leaning over to make out with Jaehwan over Taekwoon’s shoulder.

The two males moaned loudly into each other’s mouths as their hips stuttered in unison.  Taekwoon whined as he felt them both flooding him with their warm liquids, his hands clenching at Jaehwan’s back.

The two men groaned and carefully slid out of Taekwoon who whimpered at the loss, his overly stretched hole clenching at air and causing the youngest to whine needily.

“Can I please go next, hyung?? Please??” he begged Hakyeon.

Hakyeon chuckled and let go of the maknae’s throbbing cock.  “Fine, go.”

His own cock lay heavy against his stomach, aching with need as he watched his lover getting wrecked by the others.  He wanted to be inside him more than anything right now, but knowing how rough the maknae was going to be, he figured he should probably go after him to ease Taekwoon down.  He knew this was a punishment, but he didn’t want Taekwoon hurting too badly in the morning.

Jaehwan and Hongbin laughed at their maknae’s eagerness as he practically shoved them out of the way.

“Geez, relax!” Hongbin snorted when Sanghyuk gave him a glare.

“Shut up.  You have no idea how hard it’s been to wait this long.”

Hongbin rolled his eyes playfully and reached over, gripping Hyuk’s hair and yanking him close.  Though Hyuk was being aggressive, he immediately submitted to his lover with a whimper.

“Behave,” Hongbin said on his lips, and Hyuk gave a small nod before the older kissed him.

Hyuk sighed, kissing back, whining a little when Hongbin let go.  Hongbin smirked, gesturing to the sweaty mess that was Taekwoon.

“He’s all yours, baby.”

Hyuk moaned.  “Finally.”

He grabbed Taekwoon, forcing him to his back before climbing over him and leaning down.  He grabbed Taekwoon’s hair and yanked his head back, mimicking what Hongbin had just done to him.  He knew that Taekwoon was as sensitive to hair-pulling as he was.  Taekwoon whimpered, watching his youngest dongsaeng as he leaned down.  Taekwoon closed his eyes and lifted his head with his lips out, ready to receive the kiss he so desperately wanted, but Hyuk stopped before he could reach him.

His eyes opened, and he saw the maknae looking down at him, his smile mere centimeters from his own lips.  Taekwoon whimpered, trying to get closer, but Hyuk resisted.

“Daddyyyy,” Taekwoon whined, and Hyuk’s eyes twinkled with lust.

“Yes, baby boy…?” Hyuk drawled, running his tongue over the older’s lips.

Taekwoon shivered, his eyes dark with passion as he whispered.  “Kiss me…”

Hyuk just smiled deviously.  Even though he was about to explode from horniness, he couldn’t help but be his evil little self.  “Why should I?”

Taekwoon whined, puffing his lips out.  “Please..?”

“Hmmm…” Hyuk pretended to think.  “That’s not really a good reason, baby.”

Taekwoon could see that Hyuk was messing with him, but there was something else in his eyes.  Something deeper.

Pain.

Taekwoon bit his lip, looking up at and whispering softly.  “I’m sorry, Hyukkie.”

Hyuk blinked, all teasing gone from his face.  He frowned a little, mumbling.  “You really hurt me, hyung.”

Taekwoon’s heart ached, and he lifted his hands, cupping the younger’s cheeks before whispering.  “I love you, Hyukkie.  I’m so sorry, baby.”

Hyuk swallowed, and Taekwoon could see that he was fighting back tears.  Hakyeon had told him that this whole punishment was Hyuk’s idea, and at the time, he figured that it was just Hyuk being devious again.  But now, looking into his eyes, he realized it was because he’d hurt him so badly.

“Aww, baby…” Taekwoon whispered, brushing his lips against Hyuk’s.  “I love you so much.”

Hyuk took a shaky breath and let his hyung press his lips to his.  He whimpered softly, kissing him back hard.  The others were quiet as they watched the tender moment between the two.  They had all been upset, but they knew that what Taekwoon had done had hit Hyuk the hardest.  He tried not to let it show, but they knew how hurt he’d felt this morning.

He’d had a hard time warming up to Taekwoon in the beginning, as he’d always been cold toward the maknae.  As time had passed, they noticed that the two of them had finally started growing close, and Hyuk had become happier.  When Taekwoon said the things he did on the television, Hyuk’s face had dropped.  He had gone silent, and the others noticed the change in him immediately.  They had tried to cheer him up, and when he came home, Hakyeon had been glad to see that Hongbin was at least able to take his mind off things.

But now, seeing Taekwoon and the maknae in this sweet moment, the others stayed quiet, not wanting to take away from their reunion.

Hyuk sniffed as a few tears fell onto Taekwoon’s cheek.  “I l-love you too, hyung,” he whimpered on the other’s lips.

Taekwoon moaned, kissing him back deeply, reaching down to grip the younger’s softening cock, quickly bringing it back to life.

Hyuk groaned, and Taekwoon chuckled softly, nibbling his lip.  “Now, how are you gonna fuck my brains out if you’re crying?  Aren’t you supposed to be teaching me a lesson….Daddy?”

Hyuk shuddered, his cock immediately hardening again at the older’s words.  “Fuck…” he rasped, the tears in his eyes drying. “I want to fuck you so bad.”

Taekwoon groaned on his lips.  “I want that, too.”

Hyuk sniffed and smirked cutely.  “You want what, baby boy?”

Taekwoon shivered at the dominance returning to the maknae’s voice.

“I want you to fuck me, Daddy.”

Hyuk groaned and kissed him hard, grinding down on him, their hard cocks rubbing together.  Taekwoon whimpered, his cock still aching from not being allowed release.  His needs were halted this time, though.  He wanted to please his maknae. His own pleasure could wait.

He lifted his head, kissing back passionately, his mouth opening to let the other in.  He groaned when Hyuk invaded his mouth, sucking his tongue roughly.  He could feel the desperate aggression returning to Hyuk’s body, and he immediately submitted to his will, wanting him to take full control. He knew the younger needed it right now.

Hyuk felt the older man submit to him, and he pulled back, panting on his lips.

“Turn over.”

Taekwoon nodded and waited for Hyuk to lift up before he flipped over, lying flat on his stomach.  He whined slightly when his cock pressed against the sheets.  He was trying to ignore it for Hyuk’s sake, but he was starting to go crazy.

Hyuk sat up on his knees and ran his hands over Taekwoon’s ass.  “You have such a pretty ass, baby boy.”

Taekwoon moaned, arching his ass a little higher.  He yelped a little when Hyuk’s hand slapped it sharply.

“Fuck!” he whimpered into the pillow.

Hyuk’s eyes lit up with an idea, and he looked over at Hakyeon.  “Hyung, hand me the paddle.”

Taekwoon’s ears went red, and Hakyeon chuckled, reaching over to the box and pulling out a small paddle, handing it to the maknae.

Jaehwan groaned, watching the exchange.  “You have to use that on me, too, hyung.”

Hakyeon smirked at him and shook his head in amusement, leaning over to kiss him.  “Whatever my kinky baby wants.”

Jaehwan pecked his lips.  “Oh, this kinky baby wants a lot of things.”

Wonshik snorted, one arm thrown over his eyes as he laid on the mattress.

“What a bunch of perverts,” he stated.

“Says the man who just fucked our hyung,” Hongbin teased.

“At least I did it alone,” Wonshik mumbled tiredly, and Hongbin laughed, shoving the other’s leg with his foot playfully.

“Shut up.  You know you’re just jeal-”

Hongbin’s voice was cut off when a loud whack sounded in the room, followed by a sharp cry.

Taekwoon gripped the sheets tightly, whining as Hyuk ran the smooth wooden paddle across the reddening skin of his ass.

“Mmm…how many do you think I should give him, Hakyeon hyung?”

Hakyeon smirked at him as Jaehwan started kissing his neck.  “Hmm…30?”

“Mommyyyy…” Taekwoon whined in protest, and Hakyeon chuckled.

“Fine. Give him 20.”

Hyuk smirked, rubbing his ass with the paddle.  “20, it is.  Count them for me, baby boy.”

 

\--

 

“E-eightt-teen! Ahh!! N-nineteen!! Mmmff!! Twenty!! Ahhh!!” Taekwoon cried out into the pillow with each sharp whack of the wood against his ass.

Hyuk stopped at the twenty mark and set the paddle back in the box, running his hands over Taekwoon’s red skin as the older whimpered and hissed at the touch.

“You’re so good for me, baby…” Hyuk whispered against his skin, pressing soft kisses to the tender flesh.

Taekwoon whimpered, his cock throbbing beneath him at the friction from the bed and the pain on his skin.  “Daddy, please…” he whined.

“Please what, baby boy?” Hyuk prodded, though he was already lubing up his cock eagerly.

Taekwoon trembled, spreading his legs wider when he felt the other settle between them.  “Fuck me, Daddy…” he choked out.  “Please fuck me… I want you inside me so bad…”

That seemed to be all Hyuk needed because the next thing Taekwoon knew, the younger had shoved his cock all the way inside him.  Taekwoon cried out and grasped the headboard tightly as the younger didn’t wait for him to adjust before he started slamming into him.

“Fuck! Fuck! FUCK!” the older sobbed as the maknae pounded into him relentlessly, the headboard rapping loudly against the wall in a steady rhythm.

Hakyeon groaned, his cock twitching as he watched the scene before him.  He let out a soft gasp when he felt his dongsaeng’s hand wrap around his cock and start stroking it.

“J-Jae…” he choked. “Don’t…”

“Mmm…why not? Our poor leader’s obviously suffering…” Jaehwan’s voice teased in his ear as he gave a tight tug.

Hakyeon whimpered and gripped the other’s wrist, stopping him.  “I-If you do that, I might lose it right now, and I want to fuck Woonie tonight.”

Jaehwan chuckled knowingly and lifted his head.  “Mmm…ok. But only if I get to fuck you later.”

Hakyeon shivered at the lust in his eyes.  “Please do,” he whispered, and Jaehwan smirked, kissing him softly.

Taekwoon’s whines filled the room as Hyuk hammered into him at a non-stop pace.

“Fuck!!” he cried out. “D-Daddy, it feels s-so good!! Oh god!! Don’t stop!! P-Please don’t stop!!”

Hyuk groaned, leaning forward to grip the sheets on either side of Taekwoon’s body.  He angled his hips and thrust up hard, earning a sharp cry from the other’s lips.  Hyuk smirked, knowing he’d hit his prostate.  Keeping that angle, he began fucking him faster, causing Taekwoon to scream into the pillow.  Hyuk moaned at the way Taekwoon writhed frantically underneath him as he brutally pounded his sweet spot.

Hyuk leaned down and growled in his ear.  “Only I can do this to you, right, baby boy?  Only I can make you feel this way…”

Taekwoon sobbed into the pillow, nodding quickly, his legs kicking as the younger man nailed his prostate again and again.  Taekwoon let out a sharp scream into the soft material as a dry orgasm ripped through him once again, this one much more powerful than the last two.  If he didn’t get to cum soon, he was surely going to lose his mind.

Hyuk groaned when he felt Taekwoon’s body pull at him, his ass clenching Hyuk’s cock tightly.  It was too much for the younger, and he shoved in hard and deep, crying out into his back as his hips jerked.  Taekwoon whimpered when he felt the younger’s warm cum fill him, and he sobbed into the pillow once more, his tears and saliva making the cotton damp.

After a few hard thrusts, the maknae collapsed onto his back, panting heavily against his skin.  Taekwoon whimpered softly, turning his head so that he could take deep breaths.  His heart pounded rapidly in his chest, and he could feel Hyuk’s doing the same against his back.

He groaned softly.  “Feel better, baby?”

Hyuk mumbled something against his back, too worn out to speak.  Taekwoon chuckled softly, nudging him a little with his back.  “I love you, kiddo.”

Hyuk sighed softly, pressing little kisses to the older’s back.  He whined when Hakyeon grabbed his hips, pulling him out of Taekwoon.

“Hyungggg…” he pouted but didn’t put up any real fight as Hakyeon laid him down on the bed near Hongbin.

Hongbin wrapped his arms around his lover, and the younger snuggled against his chest, both of them already falling asleep.  Wonshik was snoring on the other side of the bed, and Jaehwan chuckled, crawling over to lay on his chest, closing his own eyes and yawning as exhaustion started taking him over as well.

This left only the two oldest, which Taekwoon was fine with.  Any more people, and he might just combust.  He sighed softly when he felt tender kisses pressed along his back.  “Mmm….baby…” he mumbled tiredly.

“Yes, love?” came the soft, familiar voice, and Taekwoon’s heart clenched.

Taekwoon breathed softly, staying quiet for a minute before speaking gently.  “Make love to me.”

He felt the older man crawl further up his back and mewled when he felt soft kisses pressed against the back of his ear.  “I’m going to,” the older whispered, kissing his ear lovingly.

Taekwoon shivered at the tenderness the other was using.  While it felt amazing to get fucked into oblivion by the younger members, there was something that just couldn’t compare to the way Hakyeon took care of him.  He treated him like he was precious gold, and Taekwoon couldn’t get enough.

Taekwoon whimpered softly when felt the older man’s cock slowly slide into him.  “Fuck…” he rasped quietly, reveling in the way the man was so slow and careful.

Hakyeon pressed warm, affectionate kisses to Taekwoon’s shoulder, pressing his body flush against his back and sliding his arms underneath him.

“You’re so beautiful, Taekwoonie…” Hakyeon whispered against his skin, and Taekwoon mewled.

“Not as beautiful as you, Yeonnie.”

He could feel the older’s smile against his skin, and his heart thrilled at the knowledge that he could do that to him.

“Flatterer,” Hakyeon teased quietly, but Taekwoon knew that he loved it.

“It’s true, though,” Taekwoon argued with a low moan.

He wanted to cum desperately, but at the same time, he didn’t want this moment to end.  He loved all his members with a fiery passion, but he had a special bond with the leader.  Hakyeon touched him in a way that no one else could, and the leader seemed to know that.

“I love you,” Taekwoon whispered sincerely.

Hakyeon held him tighter, rocking them slowly as he kissed along the younger’s neck.  “I love you, too, sweetheart.”

Taekwoon purred at the affectionate nickname that Hakyeon gave him when the others weren’t around.  Like the moments backstage when they were the last two in the dressing room, and Hakyeon would steal a kiss or two before they went onstage.  Or the nights when the leader would sneak into his bed and make passionate love to him and spend all night whispering sweet nothings into his ear.

Taekwoon moaned softly into the pillow, turning his face to look at the other.  “Yeonnie…”

“Mmm?” the other asked, nibbling his neck softly.

Taekwoon shivered.  “I want to turn over.  I want to hold you…”

Hakyeon smiled softly, pressing a sweet kiss to his ear before sitting up and pulling out.  Taekwoon whined at the loss but quickly rolled onto his back, looking up at his lover.

Hakyeon smiled sweetly and leaned down, easily sliding back into Taekwoon’s heat.  Taekwoon moaned, wrapping his arms and legs around the older, holding him tightly against him.  Hakyeon pressed his lips to his, kissing him slowly and lovingly as he resumed rocking his hips forward.  Taekwoon whimpered softly into his mouth, whispering.

“I love how you feel inside me…”

Hakyeon groaned, tugging his bottom lip and whispering back.  “I love being inside you, sweetheart.  Do you have any idea how much torture it was to wait?”

Taekwoon ran his hands over the other’s back, feeling his every muscle with his fingers.  “How much?”

Hakyeon pouted cutely.  “Well, let’s just say, it felt like I was the one being punished.”

Taekwoon chuckled softly, pecking the leader’s pouty lips before leaning his head up and pressing his mouth to his deeply.  Hakyeon moaned and opened his mouth, letting the other be in control for the first time tonight. Taekwoon groaned and slid his tongue in, rolling it against the other’s.

Hakyeon made out with him slow and passionately for a while until Taekwoon’s aching cock started to call him again.  He whimpered softly against the elder’s lips.  “Yeonnie…please…touch me…”

Hakyeon kissed his way down Taekwoon’s jaw to his neck, sucking on it as his hand traveled down and wrapped around the engorged flesh trapped between them.

Taekwoon gasped, hissing a little at the touch against his sensitive skin.  He could feel Hakyeon frown against his neck as he spoke.

“Oh, my poor baby….  You’re so hard…”

Taekwoon whimpered a little when Hakyeon began stroking him.  “F-Fuck….Yeonnie….Please….”

Hakyeon lifted his head, looking at him.  “I’m sorry, baby.  I didn’t realize how bad it was…”

Taekwoon hissed a little as Hakyeon’s fingers grazed his tip.

Hakyeon kissed his jaw softly.  “My poor baby needs to cum, doesn’t he?”

Taekwoon shivered and swallowed hard, his voice raspy.  “Please….please….”

Hakyeon reached down and quickly slid the cock ring off, tossing it aside.  Taekwoon sighed heavily in relief, his cock twitching.

“Hakyeon…please…I need you to…..I-I need…”

“Shhh…” Hakyeon whispered against his cheek.  “I’m here, baby.”

He started thrusting a little faster and harder, sucking on Taekwoon’s neck as he angled his hips, searching for that one spot that would make the other come undone.

When he found it, Taekwoon let out a soft cry, his hands gripping Hakyeon’s back, grasping at his skin desperately.

“Fuck…” he whimpered.  “Please…. Yeonnie, please…don’t stop… please god, don’t stop this time…”

Hakyeon shifted his weight so that he lay flat on Taekwoon’s stomach, trapping the other’s throbbing cock between them so that the friction would help.  He rocked his hips quickly, pressing harder against the other’s prostate with every thrust.

“Look at me…” he whispered, and Taekwoon obeyed, staring up into the loving eyes watching him.

“You’re so gorgeous….” Hakyeon rasped on his lips.  “Cum for me, sweetheart…”

He leaned down and kissed Taekwoon deeply as his hips thrust up into the other’s prostate once more in a sharp thrust, and Taekwoon sobbed into his mouth as he came hard between them.  Hakyeon groaned, deepening the kiss as he felt the hot ropes of cum splash onto his stomach.  Taekwoon was writhing beneath him as his built-up orgasm lasted extra long, his legs twitching around him and his fingernails digging into his back.

“That’s it, baby… Give yourself to me…” he whispered against the younger’s mouth, and Taekwoon cried out needily, his body jerking against his own.

Hakyeon felt the younger’s body clenching down on him in tight spasms, and that plus the fact that he had waited so long to be with him was too much for him, and he shoved himself forward, burying his cock deep within the other.  He let out his own desperate cry into his lover’s mouth as he filled him with his warmth, his hips stuttering frantically.

Taekwoon whimpered, feeling Hakyeon losing his composure at the same time he was, and he hugged him tightly, kissing him hard to catch his cries in his mouth.  Hakyeon’s warmth flooded him, and he whined softly into the kiss as they both started coming down from their highs.  Hakyeon collapsed against him, panting heavily into his neck.  Taekwoon’s legs dropped tiredly against the sheets, but his arms stayed wrapped around the leader’s warm, sweaty body.

They stayed like that for a while, the only sounds in the room being their breathing and thudding heartbeats.  Taekwoon ran his hand through Hakyeon’s damp hair, whispering.

“I’m such an idiot.  I’m so sorry, baby.  I didn’t mean it, I swear.  You know how much you guys mean to me.”

Hakyeon smiled tiredly against his neck.  “I know, love.”

Taekwoon’s other hand traced the contours of Hakyeon’s back as it rose and fell slowly with his breathing.  “I love you so much, Yeonnie.”

Hakyeon pressed a tender kiss to his neck and reached up, running his fingertips over the other’s chest softly.  “I love you, too, sweetheart.  More than anything.  I may let the others fuck you, but you’re mine.  And you better not forget it.  You hear me? _Mine_ ,” he emphasized with a tender bite to his lover's collarbone.

Taekwoon smiled softly, holding his favorite hyung closer. “Only yours, baby.”

 

\--:--


End file.
